


Unleash Your Demons

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon! Shane, M/M, owo, ricky goldsworth - Freeform, ryan goes by ricky, shane is soft demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ricky lived on the outside of Willow Creek, the famed Bigfoot forest. Ricky didn't believe in Bigfoot, but he believed in demons and ghosts. He always blamed the weird sounds in the forest on the wind, or the trees, he didn't really want to scare himself while doing his ‘job’.





	Unleash Your Demons

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a repost but i’m making this fic with my girlfriend Rory (who doesn’t have a account yet) and i hope y’all like it

Ricky was getting tired of his old murder spot, and it was too out in the open and he didn't want to get caught. Ricky lived on the outside of Willow Creek, the famed Bigfoot forest. Ricky didn't believe in Bigfoot, but he believed in demons and ghosts. He always blamed the weird sounds in the forest on the wind, or the trees, he didn't really want to scare himself while doing his ‘job’. Ricky was kinda hoping that his new spot wouldn't be so far away because he didn't want his victims to realizes he is taking them out to the forest to kill them.  
Ricky heard footsteps from his left, he had to kill anyone that could see him walking this deep in the woods (after all, he is a wanted killer). He got his pocket knife out, bent down a little, and slowly walked towards the noise. He got behind a bush and looked at his soon to be victim. Ricky froze, this guy is really cute! All Ricky could think about was this person's smile as he was picking, wilted flowers out of the ground?  
“Hey!” Ricky shouted. The boy froze, dropped his flowers, and looked at Ricky. He started backing up as Ricky came closer, and closer, until he felt his back hit a rock. Ricky raised his knife, just as he was about to stab this boy, the impossible happened. This strange boy somehow grew dark red wings, horns, a tail, and his eyes turned pitch black! His wings were fairly large, his horns were little stubs, and his tail ended in a little triangle (which Ricky thought was adorable). The demon growled when Ricky came to a stop.  
Ricky went through several different emotions at the same time; from he's really cute, holy shit thats a demon i should probably leave, to, he seems really scared, I should take him home.  
“Hey, hey it's okay, I won't hurt you” Ricky said as he held his hands up in a ‘surrendering pose’. Ricky could see the demons features calm down. “Its okay, I promise. Do you trust me?” Ricky says. The demon only nods. “Come home with me, I'll take care of you, promise.” Ricky says reaching his hand out. The demon takes Rickys hand and lets Ricky take him to his house.

 

~-~

Ricky lived on the outside of Willow Creek, close enough to walk to the Bigfoot Motel and Willow Creek. Ricky lived in a log house. (it was previously owned by Brent Bennett before Ricky killed him) It was covered with vines, it was clearly abandoned before Ricky moved in.  
“Come on, let's go in.” He said as he opened the door to his home. The inside was very basic. A light brown ‘L’ shaped couch sat in the middle of the room, right across from the kitchen. The demon still stood in the doorway of the house.  
"Hey you're okay, im just letting you in my house so you have somewhere to stay. Unless you have a house already?" Ricky said. The demon shook his head to say no, he doesn't have a home. The demon doesn't want to go in because he thinks its a trap. People always try to kill his kind when they find them, but never like this.what he doesn't know  
Ricky grabs the demon's hand and takes him inside, is that the demon is blushing furiously. Ricky closes the door behind him and walks to the couch. "So, can you talk?". The demon nods and talks for the first time. "I-Im Shane, Shane um, Madej, and um, I'm a demon.". Ricky smiled "I'm Richard Goldsworth, but please call me Ricky." Shane cant stop looking at Ricky, and Ricky can't stop looking at Shane. Ricky's face starts to heat up, and so is Shane's.  
Their exchange is interrupted by Shane's stomach growling, he realizes he hasn't eaten yet.  
“Let me get you some food, do you want ravioli?” Ricky said. Shane only nodded, too embarrassed from what previously happened  
Ricky comes back to living room and gives Shane a bowl of ravioli. “So, you’re a demon, that’s cool, right?” Ricky said. Shane looks at Ricky, with ravioli hanging out of his mouth, Shane blushes before saying “Um, being a demon is cool i guess. I was uhm, kicked out of hell.” “What! Why?” Ricky responded. “for being to nice and ‘pure’ i guess”.  
Ricky almost felt bad for Shane, but he didn’t, he’s only using him for killing. “You done yet? I need to go find a new place to work” Ricky said. He needs a new spot to kill people, his old spot was too out in the open and easy to get caught. “yea, i’m done”  
~-~  
30 minutes of walking in the woods passed. Ricky all of a sudden saw Shane running up ahead. “Shane, Shane! What are you doing!” Ricky yelled as he ran after him. Ricky catches up to Shane to see him kneeling over a dead squirrel. ‘Is-Is he going to eat that or something. Is that some weird demon thing?’ Ricky thought.  
Ricky looked at Shane to see him sniffling and crying. “S-Shane, what’s wrong?” Ricky asked, suddenly overcome with sadness. “It’s dead Ricky” Shane said before he reached his hand out to touch the squirrel. Ricky is kinda grossed out and does think Shane is about to eat it.  
Ricky suddenly jumps back in fear when he realizes the squirrel, who was all bloody and obviously not breathing, is now running to climb up a tree. Shane looks at him “He deserved to live” Then Shane got up and started walking, leaving a shocked Ricky behind  
~-~  
Ricky knew they were close to a good spot, but he could feel Shanes confusion on to why they are out so far. Shane looks to his side and see a beautiful little area, complete with flowers, ponds, and some bushes. Shane can imagine all the hugs and kisses him and Ricky will have. it’s probably never going to happen.  
Eventually, Ricky finds his murder spot, Shane is still very confused but Ricky doesn’t tell him a thing.  
~-~  
Ricky realizes that Shane has nowhere to sleep. “Shane, i’m gonna make you a bed on the couch for you to sleep on.” Ricky said. Shane was disappointed, he wanted to share a bed with Ricky but i guess not.  
Shane lays down and closes his eyes. He sleeps for about a hour before he wakes up to the sound of thunder. Shane is terrified on storms. Shane stands up right as a loud bang came through the house. Shane’s wings, tail, and horns were out and his eyes were black, Ricky’s gonna be scared when Shane wakes him up.  
Shane opens Ricky’s bedroom door to see him sleeping peacefully and beautifully. He walks to the side of the bed, shakes Ricky and says his name. Ricky screeches when he opens his eyes, but then calms when he realizes it’s just Shane.”R-Ricky, I’m scared of t-thunder. will you come sit with me so i can sleep.”  
Ricky, of course, agrees, who couldn’t! Ricky let’s Shane rest his head on his thighs. Ricky realizes Shane is asleep and he has been plating with his hair for a few hours. Ricky’s too tired to just get up and sleep in his own bed, so he sleeps with Shane in his lap.


End file.
